


Jetii Vod’ika

by onepageatatime715



Series: After Zygerria [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kix is a Good Bro, Mentions of Slavery, Multi, Protective Siblings, Protective clones, Siblings, Slavery, Zygerria, post-Zygerria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Ahsoka rushed into the room, looking frantically from side to side, until her eyes locked on Tup’s. Tup didn’t hesitate, simply tossing a blanket over their al’verde, shifting to hide her behind his body. Fives, deciding that now wasn’t the exact moment to question why, exactly, the togruta was hiding in his bunk like her life depended on it, shifted as well, effectively covering any view of the padawan behind his body. Jesse, for his part, flopped dramatically to the ground, emitting a long-suffering sigh.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & CT-5385 | Tup, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: After Zygerria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823092
Comments: 19
Kudos: 344
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	1. Haaranovor

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this one! It takes place during "Mircir & Mirjahaal", adding more detail to how Ahsoka ended up hiding in general berthing with Jesse, Fives, and Tup, and gives some insight into her experience on Kadavo as a slave.

_“While I was distracted with General Kenobi, it seems that my jetiise and our hard-headed alor’ad took it upon themselves to sneak out of my med bay,” Kix all but growled, glaring at Kenobi as if the absence of Skywalker, Tano, and Rex was somehow his fault. Maybe it was – he had raised Skywalker, after all, and both Tano and Rex seemed to be following their illustrious General’s lead quite proudly._

_“I am sure that Helix can handle the med bay while we track them down,” Cody said after a moment’s consideration. Helix looked up from where he was still quietly scolding Kenobi to nod affirmatively. “You go find Skywalker and Tano, and I’ll hunt down Rex.”_

~~~

The door to the clones’ general berthing slid open with a hiss, revealing a frazzled togruta.

Ahsoka rushed into the room, looking frantically from side to side, until her eyes locked on Tup’s. The youngest of the 501st was visibly confused by his _al’verde_ ’s sudden appearance, but didn’t shy away as she raced towards the bunk where he, Fives, and Jesse were playing sabacc.

“Hide me,” Ahsoka pleaded breathlessly, diving onto the bunk.

Tup didn’t hesitate, simply tossing a blanket over their _al’verde_ , shifting to hide her behind his body. Fives, deciding that _now_ wasn’t the exact moment to question why, exactly, the togruta was hiding in his bunk like her life depended on it, shifted as well, effectively covering any view of the padawan behind his body. Jesse, for his part, flopped dramatically to the ground, emitting a long-suffering sigh.

“Just so we’re clear, if Skywalker or Kix come through that door next, I am telling them where she is,” Jesse quipped, his eyes still closed. “Immediately.”

Unlike some _vod_ , Jesse did not have a death wish.

The door to the general berthing slid open no sooner than the words were out of Jesse’s mouth, revealing not Skywalker or Kix, but Marshal Commander Cody himself.

“Kriffing hells,” Fives breathed. Jesse opened his eyes, snapping to attention along with his brothers when he saw who had entered the room.

Cody marched forward, the tension in his body obvious as his eyes searching each bunk he passed for his missing _vod_.

“Sir?” Tup asked, somewhat hesitantly.

“Is Rex hiding in here?” Cody asked sharply, and all three shook their heads, clearly doing their best not to look guilty. They couldn’t seem to help fidgeting under Cody’s scrutiny though, and Jesse finally broke.

“Saw him heading into the showers ‘bout half an hour ago, sir,” Jesse blurted unceremoniously. “I imagine he’s done in there by now, but maybe someone else saw where he headed?”

Cody turned on his heel and strode out in the direction of the showers, not paying any attention to the troopers behind him.

“Do you think he knew I was here?” Ahsoka chirped once she heard the durasteel door of the general berthing slide closed, her white and blue striped montrails popping up from behind Tup and Fives on the bunk.

“ _Nayc_ ,” Jesse said with a chuckle as he settled himself back on the floor. “Our _al’verde_ was too focused on finding his _cyare_.”

Tup and Fives chuckled at Jesse’s statement, but Ahsoka just looked between the three before flopping back onto the cot in frustration.

“One of these days I’m going to convince one of you to teach me more _Mando’a,_ ” she muttered.

“Not a chance, _vod’ika_ ,” Fives said with a chuckle. Ahsoka pouted, but made no move to leave. After several moments of silence, Jesse couldn’t resist his curiosity anymore, rolling over to look at the bunk.

“So if our illustrious _al'verde_ wasn’t looking for you, who _are_ you hiding from?” Jesse asked.

“Kix,” Ahsoka sighed.

Jesse bolted upright, actual fear flashing across his face.

“Why are you hiding from our _baar’ur_?” he demanded, a tinge of panic in his voice.

“Because I may have… left the med bay without his express permission,” Ahsoka admitted sheepishly. Fives gasped, putting a hand to his heart mockingly.

“Do _you_ have a death wish?” Tup asked incredulously, turning to look at the _jetii_.

Ahsoka shifted uncomfortably, looking away from the clones. The brothers exchanged looks.

“ _Vod’ika_?” Fives asked, reaching back to touch Ahsoka’s shoulder. She flinched away, and Fives drew his hand back, his expression a mixture of confused and worried.

“I just… I didn’t need Kix and Anakin and Obi-wan… _Hovering_ ,” Ahsoka said softly. “I’m fine, really.”

Tup shifted uncomfortably, looking to his _ori’vod_ for direction. At his somewhat distressed look, Jesse leaned towards the bunk, his voice gentle as he addressed the _jetii_.

“You were held as a slave,” Jesse pointed out. “It’s okay to not be… okay.”

Ahsoka turned over, her back to the clones. The silence was deafening, until –

“He just _gave_ me to her as a gift,” Ahsoka choked out, sobs wracking her thin frame. “Anakin gave me away like I didn’t matter, like he didn’t _care._ ”

Tup didn’t hesitate, twisting to pull his _al'verde_ into his arms, drawing her to him. She curled up on his lap, pressing against his warmth. Tup wrapped his arms around her, looking over her montrals at his _vod_ , indecision and confusion clear on his face.

Jesse shook his head slightly, flashing the sign meaning _hold_ to the younger clone.

“She locked me in a cage,” Tano sobbed. “She – she left me to him. Molec. He – he – he…”

Ahsoka trailed off, her sobs choking her. Tup pulled her closer, his chest rumbling with a protective growl.

Jesse stood up, his face tense.

“I’ll keep watch,” he explained. “If Cody is out looking for Rex, I imagine that Kix isn’t far behind him.”

Jesse strode to the door, pausing slightly as he waited for it to slip open, slipping out with a determined purpose.

“ _Vod’ika_ , you’re safe with us,” Fives assured her after the door slid shut behind Jesse, sliding across the bunk to press himself against Tup, his arms coming up to wrap themselves around their _vod’ika_ too. Ahsoka nuzzled towards him, her montrals bumping against his chin.

“He – Molec – kept coming to see me, while I was in the cage,” Ahsoka whispered. “He said that once Anakin was _tamed_ , I would be his.”

Fives growled at that, his grip on Ahsoka tightening.

Ahsoka was their _jetii,_ their _al'verde_ , their _vod’ika_ , and Fives would be kriffed if he let anyone take her from them, the war be damned. She was their responsibility – theirs to protect – and they had failed in that by letting her become a slave for even a moment.

“I wanted to kill him. I pushed him off a ledge, but he wouldn’t die,” Ahsoka continued. “I tried, I tried to stop him, but he, he…”

Ahsoka’s body was wracked by aggressive sobs, and Tup pulled her closer, making soothing sounds, while Fives rubbed her back, careful not to touch her montrals or lekku, remembering what Kix had told them about keeping their hands to themselves when it came to certain parts of their _al'verde’s_ anatomy.

“Ahsoka, what did he _do_ ,” Fives asked softly, almost afraid of the answer their _al'verde_ might give him. He had heard, had _seen_ , how females of her species – females with lekku – were sexualized. Had heard Skywalker arguing with his padawan about her choice of clothes – even _Rex_ had begged her to add some armour to her apparel, if only for her own safety in battle. Ahsoka had always refused. Fives had assumed that it was part of her culture as a Togruta, or something that normal teenagers did, not really understanding how suggestive and _revealing_ her clothes were. He had assumed that they were just comfortable for her.

But the outfit that _Skywalker_ , of all people, had put her in for this mission… The turquoise outfit had done little to diminish maturing body, and the gold jewelry had only accented things that the padawan normally kept hidden.

As if thinking of the same thing as Fives, Tup growled slightly, his expression tightening.

When Ahsoka didn’t reply, merely pressed more firmly against her _vod_ , silent sobs shaking her body, it was enough them drop their questions. For now.

“You’re safe here,” Tup assured her.

“ _Gar're morut'yc_ ,” Fives repeated, curling around both of his _vod’ika_.

~~~

Jesse lounged outside the door to the general berthing, focusing on maintaining a calm and collected expression, despite the blood boiling in his veins. Kix had a sixth sense for noticing when his _vod_ were agitated, and this was going to be hard enough to pull off without his pulse or breathing giving him away.

Someone – some _demagolka_ – had hurt their _vod’ika_ , and he’d be damned if he let anyone make her do something she didn’t want to do right now. Even if it meant lying to his _cyare_.

Jesse straightened as he heard hurried footsteps headed in his direction, and began to walk towards them as Kix rounded the corner, nearly crashing into him in his haste.

“Jesse?” Kix asked, reaching forward to steady his _cyare_. Jesse chuckled, feigning lightheartedness.

“I was just coming to find you,” he explained. “Cody just passed by, looking for Rex – seemed like he had maybe escaped you?”

Kix muttered a curse before replying.

“I don’t suppose you’re seen Rex?” Kix asked. “Or Tano and Skywalker for that matter?”

Jesse shrugged, his expression apologetic.

“I told Cody that I saw Rex headed into the ‘fresher,” he explained. Not a lie, technically – in any other instance, Jesse might have been proud of himself. Clones were notoriously bad at lying, but enough time around the _jettise_ may have taught him a thing or two about talking his way around the truth.

Kix sighed.

“Well, at least one of us has a lead on where those _di’kut_ went,” he muttered, more to himself than Jesse. The ARC chuckled anyways, learning forward to give his _cyare_ a quick peck on the cheek.

“If I see the _jetii_ or Rex, I’ll com you right away,” Jesse promised, hoping that Kix didn’t pick up on his use of the singular _jetii._ As he turned around to head back into general berthing, he silently prayed that his promise was enough to keep Kix from following him.

As he had predicted, Kix took his word, speeding past the entrance to the general berthing as he continued his search of the _Resolute_ , muttering under his breath about _di’kutla jetiise_ and _alor’ad_ with death wishes.

Jesse slipped back into general berthing, making his way to the bunk where Tano was wrapped up in Tup and Fives embrace, sending a silent prayer to Rex. The _di’kut_ was going to need it when Kix found him.


	2. Jahaala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The look on Kix’s face when he stormed back into general berthing well after curfew would have been comical, had most of his vod’e not been nursing a healthy fear of their strong-willed medic. They loved Kix, they truly did, but he could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be. From where his vod’e lounged in their own bunks, trying to get some sleep or chatting quietly with their bunkmate, they sent up a silent prayer for whatever di’kut had ignored sound medical advice today. Most of them knew it was Jesse, Fives, Tup, and the al'verde they had not-so-stealthily hidden in Tup’s bunk. Not that they would ever admit it to Kix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing the Cody/Rex fic, and the first chapter of this fic, I realized that I sort of accidentally made Kix out to be the bad guy, which he most definitely is not. So I couldn't resist adding a second chapter to Ahsoka's post-Kadavo story, featuring more protective clone brothers, cuddling, and soft Kix.

_“Noted,” Cody said. “Oh, and Kix? I would try checking the general berthing for your missing togruta.”_

_Kix whipped around, the look on his face almost comical._

_“I am going to kill Jesse!” Kix snarled as he stormed out of the room, hissing curses under his breath._

~~~

The look on Kix’s face when he stormed back into general berthing well after curfew would have been comical, had most of his _vod’e_ not been nursing a healthy fear of their strong-willed medic. They loved Kix, they truly did, but he could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be. From where his _vod’e_ lounged in their own bunks, trying to get some sleep or chatting quietly with their bunkmate, they sent up a silent prayer for whatever _di’kut_ had ignored sound medical advice today.

Most of them knew it was Jesse, Fives, Tup, and the _al'verde_ they had not-so-stealthily hidden in Tup’s bunk. Not that they would ever admit it to Kix.

Kix marched towards the bunk currently housing Fives, Tup, and a lump of blankets he assumed was Ahsoka, wrapped firmly in Tup’s sleeping arms. Jesse was asleep on the ground beside the bunk, his back propped up against the side of it as he dozed.

As he approached, Jesse startled awake, alerted to his _cyare_ impending presence by either the stomping of his boots, or the increasing volume of hushed whispers from the _vod’e_ around him.

He jolted to his feet; jostling Fives awake as he did so. The other ARC blinked sleepily before rising to join his _vod_ , tensing slightly as he saw Kix approaching. The _baar’ur_ had a look of pure wrath on his face as he stormed towards them, and the ARCs subconsciously moved closer together, shoulders touching as they stood between the Kix and their sleeping _vod’ika_.

“ _Cyare_ ,” Jesse started gently, his voice placating. Kix cut him off by holding up a hand.

“Do not,” the medic snapped. “You _lied_ to me earlier!”

His voice was a hiss, low enough that only Fives and Jesse could hear him clearly. Behind them, Tup and Ahsoka stirred, but didn’t wake.

“Technically, I didn’t lie,” Jesse muttered. Kix turned the full power of his glare on his _cyare_.

“Do you want to repeat that, trooper?”

“I said – technically, I didn’t lie,” Jesse repeated, a bit louder than before. “I never said that I hadn’t seen Tano, and I only promised to call if I saw the _jetii_ or Rex again. Ahsoka isn’t _technically_ a jedi yet, right? She’s just a _hibir_ …”

As Jesse spoke, Fives grew more and more concerned for the welfare of his brother. Kix’s face was turning an alarming shade of red, and Fives genuinely would not have been surprised if Kix decked him right there, in front of everyone.

“You – you – you _di’kut_!” Kix growled, taking a step towards Jesse. For his part, the ARC raised his hands and at least had the decency to look slightly frightened of his _cyare’s_ wrath.

Fives, deciding that he should step in before Jesse got himself, or both of them, killed, finally spoke up.

“Relax, _vod_. It’s not like we took her to run drills or let her practice her lightsaber forms,” Fives reasoned. “She’s been on that bunk, sleeping, since she cried herself to sleep in Tup’s arms.”

Kix opened his mouth, then paused, looking over Fives’ shoulder to where the togruta was wrapped up in Tup’s arms.

“She – she was crying?” Kix asked. Fives nodded, and Jesse spoke up, seeing his chance.

“Before she fell asleep, she let me check her over,” Jesse added. “Burns and abrasions on her neck, wrists and ankles. The damage to her neck is worse than her wrists and ankles, but none of them are life-threatening, and they all look relatively clean. She also has some bruising and several cuts on her arms and legs, but nothing deep enough to require stitches.”

Kix listened attentively to his _cyare_ , pinching the bridge of his nose when he was done.

“I taught you _basic_ field medicine in case you were ever stranded somewhere,” Kix bit out. “ _Not_ so you could use it to help our _al'verde_ avoid the med bay!”

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck at that and looked down sheepishly. Satisfied that his _cyare_ had been properly admonished, Kix sighed, throwing an arm out to gesture towards the bed.

“What about her back?” Kix asked, almost hesitantly.

Jesse and Fives exchanged confused looks, then glanced over their shoulders, before looking back at Kix.

“She’s not – she’s not wearing her normal clothes,” Fives explained. “Her leggings, yes, but her top is just an oversized shirt. Doesn’t look familiar, so I just assumed that Skywalker or Kenobi gave it to her at some point. It’s a damn sight better than that _osik’la_ slave outfit they had her in when they left.”

“So you haven’t checked her back?”

“No, _baar’ur_ , we did not ask out traumatized _vod’ika_ to take off her shirt so we could examine her back,” Fives growled, a familiar protectiveness rising in his chest as he stepped towards Kix, drawing himself up to his full height and puffing out his chest as he did so. Jesse put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to draw his angry gaze away from Kix.

“Why don’t you go wake up Tup and Ahsoka, and see if she’s ready to go to the med bay?” Jesse suggested. “I – I’ll explain things to Kix.”

Fives nodded tersely and stepped towards the bunk as Jesse pulled Kix aside, whispering in hushed tones. Kix’s face twisted, first in anger and then in sadness, as Jesse explained what Ahsoka had revealed about her time as a slave. About Anakin giving her away, about Molec hurting her, about not knowing what, exactly, had been done to her, because their _vod’ika_ had cried herself to sleep in Tup’s arms without ever giving them a straight answer.

Fives turned away, giving his _vod’e_ time to work through what Ahsoka had suffered, and gently shook Tup. The younger _vod_ ’s eyes opened almost immediately, widening when he caught sight of Kix over Fives’ shoulder. His grip on Ahsoka tighter almost imperceptibly.

“No,” Tup growled. “Tell him no, Fives.”

Fives sighed, even as his heart warmed to see the younger _vod_ so adamant about protecting their _vod’ika_.

“Let’s ask her what she thinks,” Fives suggested gently. “If she says no, I’ll throw Kix out on his _shebs_ , okay?”

Tup nodded, moving to gently shake Ahsoka awake. She stirred and blinked awake slowly, turning with confusion from Tup, to Fives, then back to Tup.

“What’s going on?”

“Kix found you,” Tup explained softly. “He wants to take you to the med bay to check you over properly and apply some bacta to your wounds.”

Ahsoka was already curling back into Tup and shaking her head no when Kix gently shoved Fives aside, kneeling beside the bunk.

“ _Vod’ika_ ,” Kix said softly. “I just need to make sure that your wounds are cleaned and bandage them up. You can come back as soon as I’m done.”

Ahsoka uncurled slightly to look at Kix, her expression clearly distrustful.

“I won’t have to stay in the med bay?”

Kix shook his head.

“I won’t have to put up with Obi-wan and Anakin fussing?”

Kix chuckled slightly at that.

“Even if we could find your _jetii_ , I promise you, I would not let him or Kenobi fuss over you like the overprotective _buir_ they are.”

Ahsoka was silent for several long moments – during which Fives mentally prepared himself to follow through on his promise of throwing the medic out – then she spoke.

“Okay,” Ahsoka said. “Okay – I’ll come. But can – can Tup wait outside?”

Kix nodded, and reached out a hand to help their _vod’ika_ up. Tup followed, a grin on his face, making him look even younger than he already was. As he passed Fives, he leaned over to whisper in the ARC’s ear.

“She likes me better than you!”

Jesse let out a startled laugh, but Fives just scowled, calling after the younger _vod_ in _Mando’a._

_“Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?” _Are you looking for a smack in the face, brother?_

Tup simply flashed a rude hand gesture over his shoulder, earning another surprise chuckle from Jesse.

~~~

True to his word, Kix made quick work of treating Ahsoka’s visible cuts and bruises, careful not to wake General Kenobi as he did so. Helix was little help, too busy chuckling about Kix’s failure to get Rex into the med bay and bemoaning his own similar experiences with Cody. He deserved the roll of gauze that Kix had lobbed at his head – Kix just wish that it had actually hit him.

The real trouble started when he asked Ahsoka if there were any injuries he couldn’t see.

“Ahsoka, I just need to check your back,” Kix pleaded. The togruta pulled away from him, expression closed.

“And I said no,” Ahsoka growled.

“ _Gedet’ye_ ,” Kix pleaded. “Please Ahsoka. I’ve seen what they did to Obi-wan and Rex…”

Ahsoka looked away.

“Fine,” Kix sighed, resigned. “Would you tell me if you did have any hidden injuries?”

Ahsoka looked back at him, her expression softening.

“They – they didn’t hurt me like that,” she explained. “They had me in chains, in the collar – they didn’t need to whip me or – or – or hit me to keep me in line. I wasn’t – I wasn’t strong enough to resist those things, not like Obi-wan or Rex.”

She looked down; shame written plainly on her face.

Kix felt like his heart was breaking.

“No, Ahsoka, I don’t believe that,” Kix said, his voice equally soft. “What those _shabuir_ did to you was unimaginably cruel. There are other ways besides simple physical pain to hurt a person.”

Ahsoka nodded, looking back up at Kix.

“I promise you, I’m not hiding any injuries,” Ahsoka assured the medic. “I just want to go back to sleep.”

Kix smiled sadly, and stepped back from the cot, giving her room to stand up. As she made to walk by him, he tentatively put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here,” Kix said. Ahsoka looked up at him, her blue eyes impossibly large and sad, and nodded, before making her way to the door. When the durasteel door slid open, she stepped out into Tup’s waiting embrace. The two headed in the direction of general berthing together, and Kix smiled to himself.

His brothers would take good care of their _jetii vod’ika._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations
> 
> Vod'e - Brother (plural)  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Al'verde - Commander  
> Cyare - Loved One, Beloved  
> Vod - Brother (singular)  
> Baar'ur - Medic  
> Vod'ika - Little Sister/Brother  
> Jetii - Jedi (singular)  
> Hibir - Student   
> Osik’la - Messed up, Horrible  
> Shebs - Backside, Buttocks  
> Gedet’ye - Please  
> Shabuir - Bastard (Extreme Insult)

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Tanslations
> 
> Jetiise - Jedi (plural)  
> Alor'ad - Captain  
> Al’verde - Commander  
> Vod - Brother  
> Nayc - No  
> Cyare - Beloved, Loved One  
> Vod'ika - Little Brother/Sister  
> Baar’ur - Medic  
> Jetii - Jedi (Singular)  
> Gar're morut'yc - You're safe/protected  
> Demagolka - Someone who commits atrocities; A real-life monster  
> Di'kutla - Stupid  
> Di'kut - Idiot


End file.
